


La resurrección de Will Graham

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor/Patient, Hallucinations, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mala praxis, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Patient Will Graham, Surgeon Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Basado en los hermosos fanart de @MayomKun en Twitter. No se preocupen... ningún personaje principal muere...casiEste fic es multichapter..





	1. Chapter 1

Will miraba hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Estaba sentado sobre la cama. Había pedido hacía unos dias que moviesen su cama cerca de la ventana. Las enfermeras lo habían mirado con compasión y habían concedido.

Podía ver el árbol y la pequeña área verde que utilizaba para almorzar el personal del hospital. Ver las hojas verdes moverse con el viento bajo el sol de la tarde lo tranquilizaba un poco. Le recordaba Wolftrap.

Sus manos apretaron el borde de la túnica.

Extrañaba a sus perros. Sabía que Alana cuidaría de ellos bien. Le había obsequiado a applesauce hacía meses y sabia que los trataría con el mismo amor.

Suspiró.

Miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto justo cuando el Dr. Lecter pasaba. Le sonrió y Will devolvió el gesto.

Parecía agradable. A diferencia de los demás médicos, incluído el Dr. Sutcliffe, éste doctor no trataba a los pacientes condecendientemente. Después de varias sonrisas al pasar Will se había animado a preguntarle a su enfermería por su nombre.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del su doctor. Eran las 9 am y aún no recibía el desayuno. Tenía hambre ya que no había cenado. Se había quedado dormido. Quería terminar rápido con las preguntas y llamaría a una enfermera.

-Buenos días, Sr. Graham.  
-Buen día, Dr. Sudcliff.

El doctor revisaba la tabla con su información mientras le hablaba. Will miraba hacia la ventana.

-Tengo buenas noticias. Logramos determinar el tipo de encefalitis que padeces. Es del tipo autoinmune. Empezaremos de inmediato con la inmunoterapia, administraremos los corticosteroides y las inmunoglobulinas intravenosas. Alguna pregunta?.

Will movió la cabeza negando.

-Bien. Te veré en unas horas. Descansa.

Will suspiró. Cuando el doctor se retiró, apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie llegaba. Se acostó y cubrió sus piernas mejor. Miraba hacia el techo.

Pasaron diez minutos. Sentía como su estómago se comía a si mismo. Cerró los ojos. Suplicaría por un café...

-Buen día..

Una voz masculina, sensual y con acento lo sobresaltó. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor.

Era el doctor Lecter. Will se sentó rápidamente y aferró las sábanas para mantenerlas cubriendo sus piernas.

-Oh...buen día, doctor.

El doctor Lecter tenía en su mano un contenedor mediano y un paquete que parecía contener cubiertos. Los colocó en la pequeña mesa al lado de Will.

-Espero que disculpes mi atrevimiento. En este momento no hay nadie en la estación y note la luz de tu cuarto activarse varias veces....Ir a la cafetería significaría hacer una fila a esta hora de la mañana... así que decidí compartir algo de mi almuerzo..temo que empaque demasiado..

Will se sonrojó mucho. Era la primera vez que hablaban. Sabía que le atraía al doctor, pero hasta ese punto pensó que seria curiosidad científica..

-Ahhh...yo...eh...gracias...no tenía que..molestarse..  
-No es molestia, Sr. Graham..  
-Will...Will... está bien..  
-Will...Dr. Hannibal Lecter, pero puedes llamarme Hannibal..

Dijo muy coqueto el doctor. Tomó la mano de Will, quien se sorprendió un poco, la alzo hasta su labios y le dió apenas un beso en el dorso de la mano. Luego la bajo lentamente hasta el regazo de Will. Quién la cubrió rápidamente con la otra. Hannibal pudo ver el rubor desde el cuello hasta las orejas del joven.

La sonrisa del doctor desarmó a Will. No pudo hacer contacto visual. Era demasiado. Era demasiado. Seguramente era curiosidad científica pensó. Todos en el hospital sabían del perfilador del FBI con habilidades sobrehumanas para resolver casos...el sabueso del FBI...

Will miraba el moño de su corbata. Su mirada subió hasta los generosos labios.


	2. Chapter 2

El doctor dejó a Will con una sonrisa que mostró sus afilados incisivos. Casi se le sale un poco de lubricante. Cuando el doctor se había ido, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sus orejas estaban completamente rojas.

-Oh..ya veo que el doctor Lecter se me adelantó..disculpa la tardanza..

Will se descubrió el rostro para ver a la enfermera entrando con una bandeja de comida.

-Hola, Sally..

La enfermera abrió el contenedor con la comida del doctor Lecter. Delicados aromas hacían que la saliva se acumulara debajo de la lengua de Will. Olía exquisito.

-Mmmm..te molestaría si empiezo con eso...  
-Jaja...para nada..espero que después no rechaces la comida del hospital.. la cuchara del doctor Lecter puede arruinarte para siempre para otras comidas... y sus postres mmm... son increíbles..

Dijo Sally mientras cerraba los ojos recordando con gusto los postres con los que mimaba a las enfermeras de la estación todos los fines de semana.

-Jaja me aseguraré de pedirle postre.. entónces..  
-No creo que necesites pedirlo, cariño...

Sally le guiñó el ojo conspiradoramente mientras le dejaba algunos artículos de la bandeja junto al contenedor del doctor. Así comería más.

Se despidió con una sonrisa de su gordito rostro. Will se sentía cómodo alrededor de Sally. Era la única enfermera que entendía en que momento darle espacio y las particularidades de alguin dentro del espectro.

Sally salió de la habitación. Will tomó la cuchara. Una cuchara de plata. Will no podía creerlo. La examinó unos minutos, viendo el intrincado diseño del mango. 

Luego dio el primer bocado. El sonido que salió de su garganta fue obsceno.

  
*

  
Pasaron algunos días. Will recibió el tratamiento, pero no parecía mejorar. Las pesadillas no cesaban y su sonambulismo había preocupado a las enfermeras que habían optado por hacer turnos para vigilar su sueño.

Sally siempre estaba dispuesta a cuidar de él. En ocasiones pedía el turno nocturno solo para cuidarlo.

Una de esas noches, Sally, exhausta dormía en el sofá frente a la cama de Will, cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Se despertó de inmediato.

-mmm...ya voy..oh..doctor Lecter es usted..que hace aquí?..

Las líneas de preocupación en la gordita cara de la enfermera rubia se relajaron con su sonrisa. Otro médico le habría llamado la atención por estar durmiendo.

-Una cirugía de emergencia, me llamaron. Afortunadamente todo salió bien.

Hannibal había estado leyendo la tabla de información al pie de la cama de Will todos los días. Cada día que pasaba su ceño se fruncía con cada nueva información actualizada sobre las dosis en el tratamiento de Will.

El doctor se sentó junto a Sally en el sofá y le puso una mano en el hombro. Su tono se volvio un poco preocupado.

-Sally, debo pedirte algo... Sé que el doctor Sutcliffe es el médico de cabecera de Will, pero me gustaría que me informes de cada exámen al que el Sr. Graham sea sometido...

Los ojos asumes de la enfermera se abrieron de par en par.

-Sospecha que algo más este afectando al Paciente, doctor? ..algo que el doctor Sutcliffe no ha notado?...

-El doctor es un profesional, estoy seguro que ha hecho un exelente trabajo..No te procupes..puede haber otras causas por las que el tratamiento ha ..tardado en hacer efecto.. me ayudarías?..

Los ojos de Sally se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella tambien lo había notado. Había una razón por la que le había tomado cariño a Will..Le recordaba mucho a su difunto hermano menor. Su aspecto y ..su personalidad hermitaña ...era como vivir de nuevo la perdida.

Sally asintió. Hannibal cubrió una de las gorditas manos con la suya. Era una de las enfermeras que más le agradaba. Era eficiente, centrada, compasiva y sobre todo no era ruda para nada. Su aspecto regordete y su sonrisa solo abonaba a la imagen de enfermera ideal. En el futuro cuando pusiera su consultorio psiquiátrico la llevaría consigo.

-Gracias, Sally..

En ese momento Will se levantó de la cama. Su mirada perdida en el espacio.

Sally y el doctor se levantaron de inmediato del sofá. Will caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sally lo tomó suavemente por el brazo para llevarlo lentamente hacia la cama y Will giró la cabeza. La miró con ojos entreabiertos.

Empezó a gritar y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Sus manos protegían su rostro de peligros imaginarios.

-No..No...no me toquen...no se me acerquen!..

La mente de Will conjuraba demonios en el rostro de los presentes. La habitación a su alrededor no era más que un entorno nebuloso y oscuro. Dos demonios lo miraban con curiosidad. Uno trató de atraparlo y él retrocedió gritando.

El demonio que estaba detrás parecía ser un wendigo. Se aproximó a él cuando el otro lo soltó. Con una voz suave le habló mientras se arrodillaba frente a el a mas o.menos un metro de distancia.

-Calma Will.. lo que estás viendo no es real..escucha mi voz..la reconoces?..soy el doctor Lecter..

Will dejó de respirar agitadamente. Se fue calmando gradualmente. Las facciones del wendigo eran de hecho las de Hannibal.. su mente le jugaba una mala pasada..

El buen doctor le extendió una mano. Will tomó la garra del wendigo.. de cerca no eran tan intimidante. Observó sus astas y sus ojos negros. Luego colapsó en los brazos del wendigo.

-Oh.. Doctor!  
-Tranquila.. solo está dormido...

Hannibal colocó un brazo rodeando sus hombros y otro bajo sus rodillas y levanto a Will sin problemas.. frunció el ceño. Pesaba menos de lo que creía. Hannibal lo colocó en la cama nuevamente.

Sally lo cubrió con las cobijas y luego se rascó los ojos. Había tenido doble turno. Estaba exhausta. Hannibal lo notó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ve a tomar un poco de café. Yo me quedaré con el Sr. Graham mientras tomas un respiro.

Los hombros de Sally cayeron visiblemente.

-De verdad?...muchas gracias doctor Lecter.. volveré pronto.

Hannibal le sonrió.

A solas en la habitación tomó la tabla del pie de la cama y empezo a leer cada valiosa pieza de información sobre la salud de Will. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Debía entrar a los archivos y verificar sus sospechas. Mientras tuvo a Will en sus brazos puedo oler la encefalitis empeorando.

Sospechaba que Donald Sutcliffe le estaba administrando dosis inferiores a las recomendadas. Pero el motivo detrás de eso aun escapaba a Hannibal.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Hannibal estaba en su oficina. Revisaba en su laptop el expediente de Will, buscando irregularidades en los resultados de exámenes anteriores. Los reportes escritos mostraban mejoría. Las dosis eran las indicadas.

Un detalle llamó su atención. Los escaneos no estaba en el archivo digital.

Miró su reloj. 2 am.. salió de su oficina y se dirigió en busca de los resultados en físico.

Minutos después sus dedos pasaban delicadamente cada página y reporte del archivo médico de Will. Los escaneos estaban ahí pero..

Las iniciales en los exámenes no coincidían con W. G. Decían I. H. Frunció el ceño. Los exámenes con iniciales erradas mostraban mejoria. Pero los exámenes escritos podían ser modificados. Los escaneos no.

Buscó en otro archivero el expediente con iniciales I. H. sacó varios. Solo se centró en los que tenían los mismos exámenes que Will. Después de varios minutos los encontró.

Mujer. 35 años. Iniciales I.H. sus escaneos mostraban un cuadro grave. Su salud se degeneraba rápidamente. Las iniciales de los escaneos no eran I. H... eran W. G.

El gruñido que escapó de su garganta fue amenazante. Una sonrisa macabra dejaba ver sus colmillos de alpha. A que jugaba Sutcliffe?..

Su reloj de pulsera mostraba las 4 am. En un par de horas podría hablar con él. Pero primero debía regresar a casa y refrescarse. Si Donald no quería hablar tal vez sería momento de que lo invitara a una cena en casa.

El alpha sonrió pensando en una deliciosa receta, mientras colocaba todo en su lugar, apagaba las luces y cerraba tras de sí la puerta.

  
*

  
-Dr. Lecter..Dr..

Sally corría graciosamente hacia él. Su voluptuosa forma le impedía evitar los obstáculos de otro personal y familiares de pacientes que transitaban los pasillos. Los rodeaba torpemente pidiendo disculpas efusivamente. Hannibal sonrió.

-Sally..en que puedo ayudarte?.

La enfermera se detuvo frente a él y jadeaba un poco mientras hablaba.

-El dr. Sutcliffe.. está.. haciendo otro scan a ...Will..

El alpha frunció el ceño. Su espalda rígida.

-Quien es el técnico?..  
-Siempre ha sido..Brown..  
-Siempre?  
-Si...que.. está pasando doctor..por que el mismo técnico y ..no está..agendado ...ese exámen..  
-No te preocupes Sally.. tal vez es una emergencia..iré a ver..gracias por avisarme..

Hannibal la dejó en el pasillo con una sonrisa, que desapareció al instante que le dió la espalda. Caminaba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

  
*

  
El exámen estaba en curso. Wil yacía acostado en la máquina de MRI. Sutcliffe al lado del técnico Brown se asombraron al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Donald reaccionó rápidamente.

-Hannibal..  
-Donald...

El dr. Sutcliffe trató de cubrir con su cuerpo la pantalla de la computadora en la que se mostraban las imágenes del escaneo. Le daba la espalda a Mathew Brown, quien no se movía, pero una gita de sudor bajaba por una de sus patillas.

Hannibal lo notó y la postura defensiva de su colega médico. Se recostó contra la puerta bloqueando la única salida. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. Su próximo comentario lo dirigió a Brown.

-Sr. Brown...no olvide colocar las iniciales I.H en el resultado...

Ambos alphas se tensaron. Mathew se levantó de la silla y mostró los colmillos. Gruñó. Sutcliffe lo detuvo con un brazo en el pecho, bloqueando su paso.

-Me temo que debes estar en un err...  
-No me insultes... mintiendo Donald...es muy rudo...

El dr. Sutcliffe bajó la mano y miró nerviosamente a través del cristal a donde estaba Will..

En un segundo Mathew se le avalanzó a Hannibal. Éste lo tomó rápidamente por el brazo y se colocó detrás de el. Torciéndolo hasta dislocarlo. Mathew cayó de rodillas quejándose.

Hannibal lo miró con desdén. Se encargaría de él después que le dieran subsidio por el brazo. Cuando estuviese a solas en su casa..desprevenido.. El alpha levantó la mirada hacia el otro oponente. Sutcliffe estaba temblando.

El buen doctor sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes una buena explicación...y yo tengo una mente muy abierta..tal vez podamos discutir esto durante una cena..en mi casa..

El dr. Sutcliffe se relajó visiblemente y asintió.  
-Por ...por supuesto..Hannibal..

Hannibal miró al técnico sentado en el suelo. La espalda apoyada en la pared. Sosteniendo su brazo lastimado.

-Sr. Brown, debería ir a revisar su brazo...un resbalón en las escaleras es muy peligroso..aun que estoy seguro que solo es una dislocación..

La sonrisa felina de Hannibal detuvo el gruñido en la garganta de Brown. Estaba ante un alpha más fuerte. Tal vez su trabajo no estaba en riesgo si los dos doctores llegaban a un acuerdo..silencio por dinero..su carrera y la de Sutcliffe intactas..


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Will. Quien lentamente iba recobrando la conciencia. Sus párpados lentos se abrieron. Su mirada se enfocó en el rostro del doctor y sonrió con somnolencia.

-Hola...ya es hora del almuerzo?...  
-Si..Mylimasis...

Contestó Hannibal mientras su mano aún acariciaba la mejilla del omega.

-Que pasó?... cómo salió el exámen?...

Hannibal sonrió. Su mano bajó hasta el regazo del omega. Will se sonrojó un poco, pero extraño la caricia. Tal vez si le atraía después de todo al alpha. Sería la primera vez en su vida que la atraccion fuese mutua..nunca antes había mostrado interés en nadie..exepto Alana..no escucho al alpha contestar.

-Bien...

Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente al sentir el delicioso aroma que provenía del topper que destapaba el doctor.

-mmm...huele delicioso..hay postre?..

Hannibal se sonrojó un poco ante la atención. El omega aceptaba su cortejo a traves de los alimentos y pedía más. Se preguntó si Will lo hacía concientemente.

-Estás de suerte...traje postre..

Will sonrió como el sol.

  
*

  
Hannibal decidió esperar el momento adecuado por Sutcliffe. La invitación a la cena sería una semana después. Mientras tanto, tácitamente llegaron al acuerdo de que Will no sería la próxima víctima.

Los días pasaron y la salud de Will mejoró enormemente. Las dosis administradas por Sutcliffe eran las correctas y Will ya mostraba una mejoría considerable.

Hannibal continuó visitandolo a la hora del almuerzo.

  
Will cumpliría dos mes de estar en el hospital. Se sentía mucho mejor . Observaba las manos de Hannibal guardando los toppers en la bolsa de almuerzo.

La mano de Will detuvo la de Hannibal. El doctor lo miró a los ojos. Will lo miró por unos segundos y luego apartó la mirada. Sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas.

-Will?...

Will haló de su muñeca para acercarlo a su camilla. Se enderezó y extendió su cuello. Hannibal estaba inclinado un poco hacia él.

Los labios de Will rozaron apenas los de Hannibal. El doctor exaló aire por la boca. Will cerró los ojos y rozó nuevamente sus labios. No era un beso. Era una petición. Hannibal suspiró su nombre.

-Will...

El omega abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas estaba dilatadas. El azul de sus ojos eclipsado por el negro. Y un halo amarillo lo rodeaba.

Hannibal gruñó suavemente ante la cruel tentación. Sería una prueba? Pensó el doctor. Will no le permitió dudar más por que capturó su labio inferior en una sensual succión. Esta vez el gruñido fue mas fuerte.

La mano de Hannibal asió la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Will posesivamente. Su otra mano sostenía su mandíbula para mejorar el angulo de su ataque.

Era un ataque. Will no pudo describirlo de otra manera. Imaginó que el primer beso sería tierno. Tentativo. La realidad era lo opuesto. El doctor estaba devorando su boca. Su lengua dominaba cada espacio. Le cortaba la respiración la intensidad de su deseo. Will ronroneó justo antes de quedarse sin aire. Su mano arrugaba la bata del alpha.

Will se separó de inmediato. Bajó la mirada y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Se disculpó frenéticamente.

-Oh. DIOS..yo.yo...lo siento..no quise.. no pude evitarlo.

Hannibal sonrió complacido y acarició sus rizos alocados.

El ronroneo era una respuesta muy intensa reservada para la intimidad de una pareja cuando había un conección muy fuerte o ambos ya tenían el vínculo que les proporcionaba la mordida en la glándula del cuello del omega.

Hannibal besó la sien de Will y susurró.

-Permíteme cortejarte, dulce omega..acepta mi cortejo..

Will buscó su boca nuevamente a tientas. Susurró contra los labios generosos.

-Acepto...

  
*  
Hannibal había estado investigando por su cuenta.  
  
-Sabes Donald..es fascinante todo lo que me cuentas..no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué pensaste que sería más facil hacer que pacientes terminales te heredaran para lograr amasar una pequeña fortuna ...que pasó con los libros que publicabas?..

Hannibal se regocijaba en la expresión drogada y distante del Dr. Sutcliffe, que ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su comedor. Atado a ella. Con un brazo ausente.

La salsa que derramaba cuidadosamente sobre el platillo se veía suculenta. Donald se relamió los labios. Tenía hambre. No había comido nada desde que despertó sin su brazo hacía unas horas. Había visto el proceso de preparación de la carne y el postre con indiferencia mientras contaba a Hannibal como había llevado a la muerte a 3 pacientes .

Eran hermitaños. Sin familia ni amigos. Nadie que se preocupase en averiguar por qué le habían heredado sus bienes.

-No me.. iba bien con eso...y después del divorcio...quede endeudado..jijijji la perra me dejo sin nada...

  
Hannibal sonrió al escuchar su explicación entrecortada. Donald lo miró con expresión de burla y le preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Por que ..por que él... que tiene ese omega.. soso y sin alcurnia..?

Hannibal le sirvio la segunda porción a su otrora colega. Tomó un sorbo de vino y contestó con honestidad.

-Por que ví el fuego de su espíritu...como desde su cama de hospital mientras su vida pendía de la incertidumbre enfrento airadamente a nada menos que su jefe Jack Crawford...sabes quién es Jack Crawford?

Los ojos del dr. Sutcliffe se abrieron cómicamente de par en par. Su mano, la que aún conservaba, empezó a temblar. Mathew Brown con toda la investigación que hacia antes de elegir a una victima había obviado comentarle eso. Sutcliffe sabía que Will era un profesor solitario de la academia..pero no sabía que era perfilador y trabajaba para el jefe de la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento del FBI...

-Oh..mierda...

Hannibal sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

-Imaginé que no lo sabías...que te parece el sabor de ti mismo?...

Sutcliffe se puso de color verde..


	5. Chapter 5

  
Will miraba hacia la pared. Los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla. Después de mejorar tanto su salud ... había vuelto al punto de partida. Nuevamente se sentía mal..pesadillas y sonambulismo..ataques de nervios y crisis...estaba perdiendo el control de su vida recientemente ganado. Que estaba pasando?..por que después de mejorar.. recaía nuevamente?..

La comida que Sally le había traído se enfriaba en la mesita metálica a su lado. Hannibal no había almorzado con él, pero lo había visitado por la mañana prometiendo llevarle la cena.

Will estaba aburrido y frustrado y lo extrañaba. Se sentó y puso las manos sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el técnico Brown. Will levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Se sentó recto. Que hacia ahí el técnico radiólogo sin el doctor Sutcliffe?.

Mathew caminó con confianza hacia él. Las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

-Como te sientes?..  
-Umm..igual que ayer..supongo..que pasa? Otro exámen.?

El técnico se apoyo en la camilla y se inclinó hacia él invadiendo su espacio personal. Will se inclinó hacia atrás para evitarlo y terminó acostado.

-Nah...solo quería ver como estabas, cariño?..

Will abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. El atrevimiento del alpha le hacia hervir la sangre. Will gruñó amenazante.

-Oh..no te pongas así..no estarás acá por mucho tiempo.. bebé..

Dijo Brown mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba la mandíbula de Will, a lo que esté gruñó más fuerte mostrando los dientes. Temblaba de ira mientras el técnico sonreía.

-Tus avances no son bienvenidos...alpha..

Alguien tosió. Mathew se giró rápidamente.

-Qué pasa?..que hace aquí, señor?.. el paciente debe descansar..

Dijo Sally con una expresión muy dura. Podría intimidar a cualquiera aun con su baja estatura y su voluminosa figura. Sus ojos no dejaban duda de lo molesta que estaba con la presencia del técnico en la habitación.

-ah...solo pasaba a saludar..  
-Saludar?  
-Si..Will y yo.. somos cercanos..nena..

Will gruñó y sus manos temblaban de ira apretando las sábanas.

-El acoso a pacientes omega esta prohibido so pena de despido inmediato y...esta penado por la ley..Mathew..

Dijo ferozmente Sally mientras caminaba hacia Will y Brown la rodeaba para caminar hacia la salida.

El técnico la miró con desdén.

-Jesus!, nena..solo estaba siendo amigable...nos vemos luego.. bebé.

Brown se retiró haciendo un guiño a Will. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver la figura imponente de otro alpha en la puerta.

Hannibal..

-Sr. Brown...sugiero que escuche el consejo de la enfermera... y no regrese a esta habitación...o será reportado..

Mathew se tenso y asintió bajando la mirada. Hannibal le cedió paso. Salió del cuarto rápidamente.

*

  
Pasaron un par de días más. Mathew se preocupó por la usencia del dr. Sutcliffe. Pensó que el desgraciado había huído. No contestaba las llamadas y las enfermeras le habían dicho que se había reportado enfermo. Iría a su casa al terminar el día y averiguaría que pasó. Aunque tuviese que voltear el lugar para encontrar pistas.

Ya ni siquiera podía ir a visitar al delicioso omega por que la enfermera regordeta no se le despegaba y para colmo el doctor Lecter parecía haberse prendado del joven rizado de ojos azules. Lástima.

Caminaba hacia la salida para tomar su almuerzo en uno de los establecimientos cercanos al hospital. No quería encontrarse con nadie...

Ignoraba, mientras caminaba silbando, que esa noche no seria el único en casa de Sutcliffe...

  
*

  
-Doctor Lecter .. doctor Lecter!!

Sally corría hacia él en el pasillo. Se miraba visiblemente agitada.

-Es Will...tiene una crisis...

Ambos caminaron a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación del paciente.

Hannibal entró y vió una terrible escena. Dos enfermeros trataban de calmar a Will, quien yacía en el suelo recostado contra la pared. Sus antebrazo estaba cubierto de sangre. Se había quitado a la fuerza el suero . Gotas carmesí manchaban su bata celeste corta.

Lloraba y gritaba que lo dejaran en paz.

Hannibal se aproximó a los enfermeros.

-Me encargaré..pueden retirarse.

Los dos enfermeros asintieron y uno de ellos le dió las gracias mientras salian de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Hannibal se arrodilló ante Will y se giró hacia Sally.

-Por favor trae un té de manzanilla y canela..

Era una excusa para que Sally los dejara solos. La enfermera entendió y decidió retirarse. Podía oler las feromonas que el alpha soltaba para calmar los nervios de Will. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Will...escucha mi voz..dime que pasa?..

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro del omega. Todo su cuerpo temblaba..

-Voy a morir...voy a morir..el tratamiento no está funcionando..lo dijo el nuevo doctor que sustituyó a Sutcliffe.

Hannibal tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente ante la ira que sintió. Como alguien se había atrevido a ser tan imprudente y sembrar desesperación en su dulce omega.

-Will... si el tratamiento no funciona tu doctor debe intentar otras opciones...

Will lo interrumpió.

-No!..no me mientas!...hace días que empeoro.. vomito todo lo que como..no duermo bien..mi cuerpo esta fallando otra..vez..

La voz de Will perdió su fuerza y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Se puso pálido.

Hannibal se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos. Estaba muy pálido.

-Si muero...quiero que sepas que..estoy agradecido de.. haberte conocido..

Dijo Will en una voz muy suave y dulce. Estaba débil. Hannibal hundió su nariz en el cabello del omega y cerró los ojos. 

-Will... resiste...


	6. Chapter 6

Will se desmayó. Hannibal sintió una punzada del mismo dolor que sintió al darse cuenta de que había perdido a Mischa. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de Will y lo olió. Una lágrima solitaria bajo por su pómulo...pero.

El doctor olió algo.. algo extraño en Will.. levantó la cabeza y miró su rostro. Esta respirando. Solo se había desmayado por el estrés de la crisis. Apoyó su peso en una rodilla y se irguió cargando a Will en sus brazos.

Caminó hacia la cama y lo depositó ahí. Empezó a desnudarlo por completo. La bata. Los boxers. Tomó cinta y selló las heridas de su brazo y mano que habían dejado de sangrar.

Su instinto guiaba su naríz cuando empezo a oler el cuerpo del omega desde su cuello bajando por su torso hasta su partes intimas.

Olió su vientre y sintió el olor extraño aún más fuerte. Luego olió su miembro y bajó hasta su perineo. Su entrada y luego hasta las piernas.

No sintió el olor. Volvió hasta su vientre. Ahí estaba.

Se irguió y cubrió el cuerpo de Will hasta su cintura con una sábana.

Una multitud de información pasó por su mente. Sólo podía ser algo.

Un posible teratoma en uno de los ovarios.

Saxo su celular y Marcó el número de Sally.

  
*

  
La sala de operaciones estaba lista. Will yacía en la cama sedado. Hannibal se acomodó los guantes en los espacios entre sus dedos.

Sally estaba a su lado y lo ayudaría. El resto del equipo médico esperaba su señal. El alpha asintió.

-Comencemos...

  
*

  
Muchas horas después. Will despertaba con un poco de nausea en una nueva habitación.

Sus ojos somnolientos recorrieron el lujoso cuarto antes de abrirse de par en par. Dónde estaba?. Ésta no era su habitación.

-Hola dormilón.. cómo te sientes?

Dijo Sally desde el sofá más lujoso que había visto Will en su vida. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y se veía cansada.

-Bien..creo.

Sally se levantó de inmediato y tomó su mano. La besó y empezó a llorar sobre ella.

-Sally?.. qué ocurre?..por que..  
-Casi te perdemos...no hubiese podido vivir si algo te pasaba..

Will palideció y con su otra mano quiso acariciar su cabello rubio, pero sintió un leve dolor en su vientre.  
-ahh!..

Sally levantó la cabeza y lo acomodó rápidamente.

-No te muevas..estas recién operado...  
-Sally que pasó?..

La enfermera se secó las lágrimas y empezó a alisar su uniforme en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-El Dr. Lecter te extrajo un tumor ovárico..estaba interfiriendo con tu tratamiento y empeorando tu encefalitis..durante la operación tu corazon se detuvo unos segundos.. estabas... débil.. casi..

Empezó a llorar y Will abrió los brazos para recibirla. Ella lo abrazo con delicadeza y continuó llorando por un largo rato mientras Will acariciaba su cabello y espalda para calmarla.

Sally se calmó después de unos minutos y se levantó.

-Lo siento...es que te tengo cariño...

Will sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero.. Sally...tu siempre has estado ahí para mí..te agradezco mucho...

Hubo silencio por unos momentos y luego Will preguntó.

-Sally, por que estoy en una suite?  
-Oh...el doctor Lecter.. pues...

Will se sonrojó mucho y miró hacia un jarrón que contenía un ramo de dulce Williams.

-Oh..tengo que avisarle que ya despertaste.. tuve que correrlo después de las primeras horas que paso acá.. debía ir a descansar después de tantas horas despierto..

Sally salió de la habitación.

  
*

  
Horas después. Cuando las luces estaban apagadas y una tenue luz sobre una mesita de noche iluminaba las facciones del durmiente omega, una mano acariciaba los rizos de su frente.

Will abrió los ojos al sentir una presión en su labios.

Hannibal lo estaba besando.

El omega devolvió el beso y una de sus manos se posó en la cabeza del doctor.

El alpha levantó la cabeza y lo miró intensamente. Susurró.

-Casi te pierdo..mylimasis...  
-Estoy aquí...

Will acarició con sus manos el rostro de Hannibal. El doctor volvió a capturar sus labios.

La lengua del alpha invadió su boca y Will suspiró en el beso. Era como volver a casa. El beso empezó a volverse más apasionado. Will rodeó los hombros del alpha y quiso sentarse pero gimió un poco por la incomodidad en su vientre.

Hannibal se separó.

-Shhh ...no te esfuerces..

Will asintió y notó una pequeña cortadura en la mejilla de Hannibal. No le pondría atención hasta dentro de algunos días.

Hannibal hundió su rostro en el cuello del omega que ronroneaba de placer al ser abrazado y olfateado por su alpha elegido.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Sally lo ayudaba a caminar hacia el baño de la suit para ayudarlo a darse un baño.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la operación y al no ser tan invasiva, el cuerpo de Will se estaba recuperando mucho más rápido. La encefalitis había desaparecido con el tumor. Will regresaría a casa en poco tiempo.

Estaba feliz... Tenía esperanza.

Se sentó en la tina mientras Sally tomaba la aloofa y el jabón liquido.

-Sally...  
-Mmm..  
-No he visto al doctor Sutcliffe en muchos días.. ni al idiota ese Brown..  
-Oh cierto..tu no sabes...  
-Que?...  
-Esta en todos lo noticiarios...la policía descubrió que el doctor había hecho mala praxis..3 pacientes murieron y le heredaron sus propiedades y dinero.. Will..creo...creo

Will estaba horrorizado. Como no lo había notado. La verdad es que estaba drogado la mayor parte del tiempo. Entre el tratamiento y los supresores...su sangre era un coctel de drogas. Su mente estaba incendiada por la enfermedad no habría podido notar a un asesino serial aunque lo tuviese enfrente.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y se enfocaron en la pequeña cicatriz del pómulo de Hannibal que había visto días atrás..

-Will?...  
-Ahh... qué?  
\- Creo que tu relación cercana con el doctor Lecter pudo...haberte salvado la vida..

Will bajó la mirada hasta sus manos en su regazo cubriendo su sexo.

\- Probablemente..

Dijo pensativo el omega mientras la enfermera le daba un baño. Cuando estuvo sólo en su habitación se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo y...

El péndulo se balanceaba...

Will aspiró de sorpresa y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante las imágenes que asaltaban su mente...

de su amado alpha...el chesapeake ripper...

Empezó a sudar y lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Tomó el remoto de la TV que estaba en la pared y buscó en los canales de noticias hasta que encontró el caso del "doctor muerte".

Los medios sensacionalistas no dejaron ni un detalle al azar. Se sospechaba que el Dr. Sutcliffe había huído junto a su complice Brown.

Will apagó la TV al ver la figura imponente de Jack Crawford en el umbral de la puerta.

  
*

  
-Me alegra que estés mejor...y gracias por revisar el archivo del "doctor muerte" a pesar de estar en cama aún..  
-No hay problema , Jack..  
-Cuando ...discutimos aquella vez...Dios..nunca pensé que pudiese ser la última..yo..

  
Jack se pasaba la mano por el rostro. Will casi había muerto en la mesa de operaciones y Jack apenas lo había visitado. Solo para presionarlo sobre la última pista del Chesapeake ripper. Casi había muerto a manos de un asesino y lo último que Jack le había dicho eran recriminaciones varios días atrás.

-Jack..

El agente levantó la mirada. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas. Se apoyo por completo en el suave sofá y suspiró mientras miraba al techo.

-Descansa Will.. Solo te llamaré si surge algo del Chesapeake ripper y solo te lo enviaré a tu correo..no tienes que ayudar en el campo.. tómate tu tiempo.

  
*

  
Will pudo sentir el aliento cálido de alguien en su cuello. Una boca succionaba la sensible piel de su glándula. Will suspiró de placer. Los besos iban subiendo por su cuello hasta su mandíbula. Se había acostumbrado a ser despertado por los besos de Hannibal.

Hannibal... el Chesapeake ripper...

Will abrió los ojos.  
Hannibal sonrió.

-Tengo buenas noticias... serás dado de alta ésta noche...

Will lo miraba aterrado. No contestaba.

-Will?...

-Chesapeake ripper...

Susurró Will sin dejar de verlo con ojos aterrados que se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente.

  
El rostro de Hannibal ensombreció y se irguió.


	8. Chapter 8

Will respiraba agitadamente. El alpha esta asustando al omega.

Hannibal se inclinó sobre Will y Tomó una de sus manos. Will quiso liberarse, pero Hannibal la tomó con fuerza para no dejarla escapar.

-Will.. mírame..

Will lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban su cabello. El omega jadeaba. El doctor continuó.

-Nunca te lastimaría...dulce omega...hay dos cosas que pueden pasar ahora... llamas a Jack Crawford y me iré y no volverás a verme nunca más...o no lo llamas y nuestras vidas continuarán como antes de habernos conocido... me negarías mi libertad..Will?...me encerrarías en una caja de cristal en el Hospital para Criminales Dementes de Baltimore?...

Will negó con la cabeza. Parpadeó y más lágrimas cayeron.

Hannibal sonrió triste y liberó su mano. Se irguió y salió en silencio de la habitación.

-Hannibal.....

El doctor se giró cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta. La abrió y miró a Will con lágrimas en sus ojos que no dejaba caer.

Will alzó la mano en señal de adiós. Hannibal sonrió y las lágrimas cayeron finalmente.

La puerta se cerró.

Will nunca había sentido un vacío tan grande.

  
*  
El celular de Will sonaba y vibraba contra la mesa de noche. El reloj decía las 2 am.

No podía dormir como no había dormido bien en el mes pasado. Aun no volvía a dar clases. La tristeza lo embargaba. No había llamado a Jack. Había vuelto solo a casa hacia un mes. Sally lo había visto irse consternada.

Levantó el teléfono. Era Sally. No era extraño que lo llamara ya que se habían vuelto amigos. Pero la hora en que lo llamaba si era extraña.

-Sally?.  
-ERES UN IDIOTA!  
-Que?...  
-Acabo de ver al doctor Lecter después de un mes de ausencia por enfermedad y cuando le pregunté por tí...idiota...se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fué...no dijo nada y se fué!...arreglalo Graham o iré a buscarte a tu casa ahora mismo!

-Sally... son las 2 de la mañana...  
-ARREGLALO!

Le colgó. Seguramente había trabajado dos turnos otra ves. Will suspiró y volvio a acurrucarse en su cama fría.

Los perros dormían. Solo Winston levantó la cabeza y gimió.

-Lo sé amigo...yo ... lo extraño...

  
*

  
Dos meses habían pasado. Hannibal sentía que la vida era una sucesión de eventos insípidos uno tras otro.

La tormenta arreciaba afuera. Los rayos y truenos implacables de la tormenta. El viento agitaba los árboles a la distancia. Las gotas de lluvia caían melancólicas contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Hannibal suspiró mientras revisaba la página de su hotel favorito en Florencia. Sus maletas estaban en su closet esperando ser llenadas con la ropa de estación.

El viaje a Florencia no sería el mismo...no sin... Will...no después de él...

Hannibal puso frustrado la tableta sobre la mesa de noche. Pasó la mano sobre su cabello cerrando los ojos.

Unos golpes hicieron que abriera los ojos. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo. Solo usaba pantalones de pijama debajo de la bata.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Era muy tarde..casi las once de la noche.

Otros golpes.

Abrió la puerta. Suspiró.

-Will...

Estaba empapado completamente de pies a cabeza. El cabello se le pegaba al cráneo y la ropa al cuerpo. Temblaba levemente. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y brillantes. Hannibal no sabia si por la lluvia o...por lágrimas..

Cedió el paso al omega que entró a la casa y lo abrazo fuerte por la cintura mojándolo en el proceso.

El doctor cerró la puerta y rodeó con un brazo la cintura del omega que ahora lloraba en sus brazos. Con su otra mano acarició los rizos húmedos de Will.


	9. Chapter 9

En el suelo de la habitación estaban desperdigadas piezas de ropa de ambos. Sobre la cama dos cuerpos se movian sinuosamente.

Hannibal succionaba y besaba el cuello del omega debajo de él. El cuerpo de Will se arqueaba con cada nueva marca dejada en su cuello. Jadeaba el nombre del alpha.

-Ha...Hannibal...

El alpha bajó hasta el pálido pecho y empezó a succionar con pasión las inflamadas y rosáceas tetillas del omega. Sus pechos algo pronunciados por la cercanía de su heat. Se preparaban inflamando las glándulas que proveerían de leche en caso de embarazo.

Hannibal se deleitaba en devorar con besos y mordidas cada tetilla. El miembro duro de Will liberaba cada vez más y más líquido seminal mojando los estómagos de ambos.

El alpha abandonó el pecho tentador para morder las costillas del omega que hundía sus dedos en el cabello del doctor. Hannibal besó la pequeña cicatriz de la operación en el vientre pálido y continuo besando y bajando y bajando hasta que tomó el erecto miembro del omega en su boca. Wil gritó un poco.

-Oh..Dios!

La cabeza de Hannibal subía y bajaba. Succionaba y alternaba pequeñas mordidas en la piel delicada. sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de los muslos suaves de Will.

Después de un momento, y cuando sintió que Will estaba cerca de terminar, se detuvo para verlo. Levanto la cabeza, soltando el miembro del omega.

Will estaba sublime. Su piel brillaba con perlas de sudor. Sus rizos alocados sobre la almohada. Algunos se pegaban a su frente por la transpiración. Sus ojos azules casi eclipsados por el negro y un halo amarillo alrededor de la pupila lo miraban con deseo.

-Haaannibal...

El alpha agachó la cabeza y cambio de objetivo. Invadió con su lengua la húmeda entrada. Will levantó sus caderas de la cama por la sensación tan fuerte. Hannibal lo sostuvo y empezó a devorar la fuente del dulce nectar.

Más y más lubricante brotaba de Will. Para el alpha era la escencia sublime de su omega. Quería consumirlo por completo. Will gemía dulcemente ...con necesidad.

Cuando Hannibal percibió el inminente clímax de su omega acercarse, se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas, tomo con una mano la pierna de Will y guió con su otra mano su grueso miembro a la entrada del omega y lo penetro de una vez.

Will gritó y apretó con sus manos sus pectorales.

Hannibal cubrió a Will con su cuerpo y lo llenó hasta el fondo con su miembro mientras el omega terminaba vaciando su semilla sobre los estómagos de ambos.

Hannibal no se movía. Observaba con placer el rostro de su omega llegando al éxtasis. Apoyandose con sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will. Aunque su miemvro era apretado por las cálidas paredes del interior, él se resistió a moverse hasta no ver los últimos segundos de placer en el rostro de su amante.

-oh...Mylimasis...

Will jadeaba y abrió los ojos al notar que Hannibal no se movía. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del alpha. Entónces el alpha sonrió y empezó a penetrarlo en rápidas embestidas.

El omega rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del alpha. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Will podía sentir el nudo golpeando su entrada una y otra vez.

Después de varias penetraciones el nudo entró de lleno. Will suspiró entrecortado.

-ahh...hhh....

Hannibal continuó moviéndose. Lamía el cuello del omega cuando empezó a descargar toda su semilla dentro del cálido vientre. Una de las manos del alpha tomó el miembro de Will y después de un par de jalones el omega terminó temblando nuevamente en sus brazos.

Las caderas del alpha seguían su movimiento, pero más suavemente mientras descargaba otra tanda de semen dentro de Will.

El omega rodeo el cuello del alpha con sus brazos y buscó a tientas la boca del doctor y empezaron a besarse. Su beso era interrumpido por su jadeos para tomar aire.

Hannibal los giró de costado sobre la cama y abrazó a Will. El nudo se desinflaría en unos veinte minutos. Mientras tanto acariciaba los rizos del omega en sus brazos y la espalda húmeda. Will ronroneaba.

Will levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Muérdeme... muérdeme ahora...

Hannibal se sorprendió por la pasión detrás de las palabras del omega. Susurró.

-Te quedarás conmigo?..

Will pudo ver la incertidumbre en los rojizos ojos del alpha...y adoración... contestó en voz baja.

-A dónde más iría?..

Hannibal sonrió y hundió sus colmillos en la glándula del cuello de Will mientras éste gemía de placer y terminaba por tercera vez.

FIN


End file.
